User blog:Vincent Ly/Warner Bros. Guys
These are a male characters who belongs to AT&T-WarnerMedia's Warner Bros. and its properties New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network, DC Comics, Hanna-Barbera, NetherRealm Studios, HBO and Otter Media. Warner Bros. Cartoons Bugs_Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes franchise) Porky Pig.png|Porky Pig (Looney Tunes franchise) Sylvester_the_Cat.svg.png|Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. (Looney Tunes franchise) Tweety.png|Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes franchise) Wile E. Coyote.svg.png|Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes franchise) Roadrunner looney tunes.png|Road Runner (Looney a Tunes franchise) 145px-Model buster color.jpg|Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Plucky Duck.jpg|Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) 967626-hamton large.jpg|Hamtom J. Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) Furrball.jpg|Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) Model calamity color.jpg|Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures) Dizzy Devil.jpg|Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures) Yakko and Wakko.jpeg|Yakko and Wakko (Animaniacs) 76979602-pinky-and-the-brain-cartoon.jpeg|The Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) Freakazoid.jpg|Freakazoid (character) Garrett.png|Garett (Quest For Camelot) Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis Jones (character) Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones) Beetlejiuce cartoon.png|Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice cartoon) Emmet lego movie 2.png|Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie franchise) Hogarth Hughes.jpg|Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) The Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant (character) Lion-O.png|Lion-O (Thundercats franchise) Victor Van Dort(2).png|Victor Van Dort (Tim Butron's Corpse Bride) Rikochet-1-.gif|Rikochet (Mucha Lucha!) Flea.gif|The Flea (Mucha Lucha!) FatherTimeByWaterTower.jpeg|Father Time (Histeria!) Big Fat Baby.png|Big Fat Baby (Histeria!) LoudKiddington.jpeg|Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) Emmitt Rosewell.jpeg|Emmitt Rosewell (WB's Detention) JimKim14.jpeg|Jim Kim (WB's Detention) Gus (WB's Detention).jpeg|Gug (WB's Detention) Duncan says thanks.jpeg|Duncan Bubble (WB's Detention) Junior storks-0.png|Junior (Storks) Danny Cat.png|Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Jt.png|Johnny Test (character) Jt char dukey 174x252.png|Dukey (Johnny Test) Road Rovers Hunter.jpg|Hunter (Road Rovers) Blitz.gif|Blitz (Road Rovers) ExileBio.gif|Exile (Road Rovers) Shag From Road Rovers by FATtimon.jpg|Shag (Road Rovers) Muzzle1.jpg|Muzzle (Road Rovers) Ace Bunny.png|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Danger Duck.png|Danger Duck (Loonatics Unleashed) Migo.jpeg|Migo (Smallfoot) Zorro in TNAOZ Cartoon.png|Zorro (The New Adventures of Zorro (1997 cartoon)) Live Action Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) WizardTinManClose-0.jpg|Tin Woodman (The Wizard of Oz) Cowardly lion.jpg|Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) 180px-13868598026798l.jpg|Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Harry potter jacket 22493 zoom 1.jpg|Harry Potter (character) 200px-AceVenturaFilm.png|Ace Ventura (character) Clinteastwood.jpg|Dirty Harry (character) Max with a shotgun and mad mask.jpeg|Mad Max (character) Neo (The Matrix).png|Neo (The Matrix trilogy) Enter-the-dragon-5.jpg|Lee (Enter the Dragon) 13537-22082.gif|Bill Harding (Twister (1996 movie)) Robert Angier.jpeg|Robert Angier (The Prestige) New Line Cinema Lloyd Christmas.Image.jpg|Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber franchise) Harry Dunne.Image.jpg|Harry Dunne (Dumb and Dumber franchise) Themask.png|The Mask (New Line character) MV5BNTc4NjU2MjgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkwODY3Mw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Inspector Lee (Rush Hour series) Blade with a blade.jpeg|Blade (Blade Trilogy) Davis okoye.png|Davis Okoye (Rampage 2018 movie) AustinPowers.jpg|Austin Powers (character) Spawn (13).jpg|Spawn (1997 movie) Buddy.jpg|Buddy Hobbs (Elf (New Line movie)) Tommy Jarvis.jpg|Tommy Jarvis (Friday the 13th series) Glen Lantz.png|Glen Lantz (A Nightmare on Elm Street trilogy) The faun.jpg|The Faun (Pan's Labyrinth) Middle-earth FRODO.jpg|Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Samwise.jpg|Samwise Gamgee (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) PippinStandalone.jpg|Peregrin Took(The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Merry.jpg|Meriadoc Brandybuck (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Anduril.jpg|Aragorn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Blonde Legolas.jpeg|Legolas (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Gimli III.jpg|Gimli (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Bilbo empire magizine photo.png|Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit trilogy) Talion.jpg|Talion (Middle-earth: Shadow of War) Cartoon Network 225px-Dexter2.png|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Finn & Jake.jpg|Finn Mertens and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) 8f0978229b77c4b7e78a04ac14c83449.png|Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) Ed edd n eddy 01.jpg|Ed Edd n Eddy (characters) Courage.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (character) JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo (character) Grim Billy and Mandy.jpg|Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Samurai Jack Render.png|Samurai Jack (character) BEN OV.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 classic series) DarkShirtBoy(NoShading) By TheOffColors Edit by Kaydenmario8.png|Steven Universe (character) Sheep Render.jpeg|Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) Robot Jones 12.gif|Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) Silly Billy.jpg|Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Mac and bloo.jpg|Mac and Bloom (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Chowder.jpg|Chowder (Cartoon Network character) Nigel Uno.png|Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Tumblr p5cny6J4Mn1tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kid Next Door) Numbuh 4.jpg|Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Jamie.jpg|Jamie (Mega XLR) Coopoffical.jpeg|Harold Cooplowski (Mega XLR) Robo with rocket boys .png|Robotboy (character) Tommy Turnbull 2.jpg|Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) UncleGrandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (character) Flapjack.png|Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 2003338115.jpg|Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000) 555640-zak 1 large.jpg|Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Rex with jeans.jpeg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan).png|Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) New_ko.png|K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 reboot series) ClarenceCNPic1.jpg|Clarence Wendle (Cartoon Network character) ClarenceCNJeffPic1.jpg|Jeff Randell (CN's Clarence) ClarenceCNSumoPic.jpg|Ryan SumowskI (CN's Clarence) Takeshi Jin.jpeg|Takeshi Jin (IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix) We Bare Bears Bearstack.jpg|The Bears (We Bare Bears) Primal - Lunch 22.jpeg|Spear (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal) Moxyandflea.png|Moxy and Flea (The Moxy Show) Capplanet.png|Captain Planet (character) Dad-dexters-laboratory-13130836-445-959.jpg|Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) Professor Utonium 2016.png|Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) Kaz.jpg|Kaz Harada (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) OV Max Hawiaan Shaurt.png|Max Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Mung Daal.png|Mung Daal (CN's Chowder) Benson character.png|Benson Dunwoody (Regular Show) Greg (alternate outfit).png|Greg Universe (Steven Universe) Radicles.png|Radicles (OK, K.O.! Let Be Heroes) Mr. Gar.png|Mr. Gar (KO, K.O., Let's Be Heroes) Lars2Casual By TheOffColors.png|Lars Barriga (Steven Universe) The Scotsman.gif|The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) Adult Swim Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg|Robot Chicken (character) Harvey Birdman (HBAAL).png|Harvey Birdman (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) Master Shake.png|Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Frylock.png|Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Meatwad.png|Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Venturebros2.jpeg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) Dethklok (Metalocalypse).png|Dethklok (Metalocalypse) rick-and-morty .jpeg|Rick and Morty (characters) TOM Evolution.png|TOM (Toonami) DC Comics Batman Justice League.png|Batman Superman-justice-league-3329857-158-345.gif|Superman The Flash (DCAU).png|The Flash (DC Universe) Cyborg.png|Cyborg (DC Universe) Green lantern-hal-jordan.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Teentitans robin.png|Robin (Dick Grayson) Teentitans beastboy.png|Beast Boy Kid Flash (Teen Titans 2003).png|Kid Flash (Wally West) Superboy-Young-Justice-Animated-Series-a.jpeg|Superboy DC Classic TVs Blue Batman.png|Batman (Dozierverse) Lois-et-clark-serie-tv-03-g.jpg|Superman (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) DC Modern TVs DC Classic Films Michael Keaton Returns.jpg|Batman (Burtonverse, Ver. 1) Batman-GC.jpg|Batman (Burtonverse, Ver. 2) CW-STM-promo-city-poses-closeup-02.jpg|Superman (Donnerverse) Robin Batman Forever.jpg|Robin (Burtonverse) JH Irons Steel Movie.jpeg|Steel (1997 DC movie) DC Modern Films DKR Batman2.jpg|Batman (Nolanverse) Batffleck Better Render.png|Batman (DCEU) Superman Brandon Routh.png|Superman (Superman Returns) 5777993-img 2183.jpg|Superman (DCEU) The Flash (DCEU).png|The Flash (DCEU) Green-lantern-movie-costume-image-ryan-reynolds-02.jpg|Green Lantern (2011 DC Movie) Cyborg (DCEU).png|Cyborg (DCEU) Aqua man (DC Extended Universe).png|Aquaman (DCEU) Billy Batson as Shazam (2019).png|Shazam (DCEU) Constantine (2003 film).jpg|John Constantine (2005 DC Movie) RORSCHACH.jpg|Rorschach (2009 DC Movie) DC Video Games Arkhamverse Injustice Hanna-Barbera 150px-Fredflintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) 6576af9eac70ec70d5cbe866c79fecc7.jpg|George Jetson (The Jetsons) Barney 300-1-.gif|Barney Rubble (The Flinstones) Yogi Bear.png|Yogi Bear (character) Jonny Quest.jpg|Johnny Quest (character) Scooby-Doo 2.png|Scooby-Doo (character) Shaggy 11.png|Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo franchise) NetherRealm Studios Liu Kang mk11.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) Johnny Render mk 11 1.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Scorpion MK11.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) Sub-Zero MK11.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) CB65A83E-C9D8-413A-9BF5-132FF3D8E866.png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat series) ReptileRender1.png|Reptile (Mortal Kombat series) Jax mk11.png|Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) 275px-Smokerenderexp2.png|Smoke (Mortal Kombat series) Kurtis Stryker.png|Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat series) Nightwolf.png|Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat series) Fujin.png|Fujin (Mortal Kombat series) Kenshi Fullbody.png|Kenshi Takahashi (Mortal Kombat series) Bo' Rai Cho.png|Bo' Rai Cho (Mortal Kombat series) Shujinko.jpg|Shujinko (Mortal Kombat series) Taven.png|Taven (Mortal Kombat series) Kung Jin MKX Render.png|Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat series) Takeda Takahashi.png|Takeda Takahashi (Mortal Kombat series) Midway Games Warrior0.jpeg|Warrior (Gaunlet series) Wizard Render in Seven Sorrows.jpeg|Wizard (Gaunlet series) Elf (Gaunlet).jpeg|Elf (Gaunlet series) George.png|George (Rampage series) Ralph.jpg|Ralph (Rampage series) 2160109-box_haven.png|Haven (Haven: Call of the King) Muto anim.gif|Dr, Muto (character) 213547-torque super-1-.jpeg|Torque (The Suffering duology) Psi-Ops - Nick Scryer.jpeg|Nick Scryer (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.31.14 PM.png|Tapper (Midway character) BetterGamerImage.png|Gamer Kid (Midway Arcade series) HBO Albert Simmons Todd McFarlane's Spawn 001.jpeg|Spawn (HBO animated character) Category:Blog posts